Mirror Images
by Juggalomalice
Summary: Its TaiKari. Its incest. Don't like it go away. When Tai and Kari go to the Digtal World for some nice broterly sistery bonding they're transported to another dimension almost identical to their own accept for one very distict difference. On Hold
1. Chapter1: Just a Normal Day

First thing firsts, I'm currently writing three separate fanfics. Yes three. 2 digimon and a Teen Titan. Please look them up. They are Mirror Images, CrystalJim, and Teen Titans X. The story that receives the most reviews will be the one I update first. So please review any of the stories if you like them. Also please don't hesitate to email me especially if you find that I haven't updated in a while. I'm rather forgetful and a tad bit lazy. So a letter every now and then reminding me of the work will motivate me.

I don't own Digimon or any of the characters in this story. You should know that by now. Anyway to clear some things up. First of all, this is a TaiKari romance story. Yes, yes, I know they're related and it's incest. To bad, I like them as a couple. Kari is a bit OOC but I figured that her overly nice personality is actually a front and she is actually very frustrated with the way life is turning out.

Mirror Images

Written by: Juggalomalice

Chapter 1: Just a Normal Day

The school doors flew open as a wave of green and white uniforms flooded out followed by a noxious invisible flume. Some students were at the side throwing up unable to stomach the sickening mixed odor of spoiled milk, vomit, and an unclean bathroom drifting in the air. Tai himself was among the crowd rushing outside, his face almost as green as his uniform dress shirt. He rushed a bit further from the doorway to where the smell wasn't so strong and took in a deep breath of fresh air cleansing his lungs of the smell.

Apparently some smart-ass had decided to test his home chemistry set and made a very potent stink bomb. To make matters worse they had decided to set the bomb off in the school ventilation system ensuring maximum coverage of the school. Every nook and cranny of the school was stunk up and the school had decided to release class early for safety reasons. They were lucky that it was a Friday allowing them the weekend to clean the stench out.

Tai looked at his watch taking note of the time. It was about a quarter past three and having absolutely nothing to do that day after school he thought it be nice if he decided to walk his sister home today. He knew that Kari's school let their students out around 4:30 so he figured he had plenty of time to stop by a convenience store and buy Kari something before he got there. He wasn't sure what exactly but he knew for a fact that his younger sister had quite the sweet tooth so it wasn't too hard to please her.

4:35 PM

The bell rang in Kari's homeroom signaling the end of the day. She slowly stood up and swung her pack over her shoulder with little enthusiasm. The day had been pretty boring and it showed no promise of getting exciting anytime soon. With the defeat of the Digimon Kaiser and the return of Ken to a normal kid, as normal as you can be after suffering such extensive emotional trauma, and the destruction of MaloMyotismon life had become pretty repetitive. She was glad to have peace and happiness restored to the digital and real worlds but she kind of missed the excitement a bit. Wanting to shake things up a bit she had decided today that she would drop by the digital world and spend sometime with Tailmon. The cat-digimon usually had interesting stories to tell and if not Kari was just glad to spend some time with an old friend.

"Walk you home?" a familiar voice asked her.

She looked up to see the beaming smile of TK. It wasn't until recently that she had realized how much the young boy smiled. _"His face muscles must be made of steel" _she thought knowing that her cheeks would ache for a week if she smiled half as much as this boy did. "No thanks" she replied, "I was actually going to head over to the digital world to check up on Tailmon. You want to come?" she asked in her most sincere voice. Half wanting him to say yes because she didn't want to go alone half wanting him to say no cause she was growing annoyed with the boy's continuous hovering around her.

"Sorry, I can't." he answer relieving a huge invisible weight off of Kari's chest. "I have to get home early today. Dad said something about a family outing or something like that. Maybe another time." He said as he walked out of the class his head hung low as he feared the combined wrath of Yamato and his Dad's atomic nugees.

She walked down the hall towards the computer labs purposely sagging her legs to slow down her arrive time at to her destination as she mentally took note of anyone who would want to go with her. Davis was already at soccer practice, Cody was out of town for the week, Ken was out sulking in his personal grief though he was slowing improving day by day, and Yolei was suppose to tend the family shop today. "Guess I'm on my own today." She said mainly towards herself.

Outside of Kari's school Tai himself had just arrived with a small bag of treats for his sister and him. It wasn't much a few chocolate-covered rice balls, some rice crackers and two sodas. He patiently waited at the gates of the school when suddenly he heard someone yell "TAI!" His reaction time had slowed down significantly since his days as a Digidestined and the only thing he was able to see was a flash of purple hair as he was knocked to the ground. Suffering from a light concussion Tai stared at the sky his arms wrapped around something that was warm and soft. He felt the creature in his arms slowly begin to crawl up towards his face to look down on him. To Tai's surprise it was nothing more than Yolei. "Tai are you alright?" she asked in a voice so innocent that it seemed like she had forgotten that she was the reason he was knocked off his feet.

"Yolei," Tai groaned, "Are you practicing to join the football team or do you just like to make me suffer?"

"Sorry about that." She replied blushing heavily. She got to her feet and help Tai get up. "I was just excited to see you here is all?"

"Huh? Why is that?" He asked half fearing the reply he was going to receive.

"Well," Yolei began shifting on the ball of her heels in a nervous manner. "I've been meaning to ask you the whole week, but I've just haven't had the courage to face you yet. There I was in the middle of class thinking of a way to get you alone with me so I could ask you and then I come out here and can you imagine my surprise when here you are like you were waiting for me."

Tai's eye twitched has he tried to make out the girls fast spoken words and mustered up his remaining patience. "But what did you want to ask me?" his voice taking on a slightly annoyed tone which Yolei was completely oblivious too.

"Well you see Tai," her voice taken on a nervous tone again. "I have these two tickets to the Yuna Kagurazaka concert for tomorrow night and I was wondering if you would want to go with me, please?."

Tai blinked in surprise. "Are you asking me out?" Yolei looked at her feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world at the moment avoiding Tai's eyes; her face turning red. Tai had never seen her this nervous around a single guy and he was slightly flattered.

"Well no, yes…. I mean sort of. Well if you have nothing to do tomorrow night." With this she looked up at Tai her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparking as if she was picturing the most perfect night imaginable.

Tai shifted his weight on to one leg. He was in an awkward position. This girl had just poured out her hopes to him. He looked into her eyes which were full of hope and positive expectation. He couldn't just flat out reject her. She had worked up her courage all week for this one moment. To simply send her away would crush her. He didn't know what to do. Finding it uncomfortable to look into her eyes any longer Tai looked down at her feet, but as he glanced down something caught his attention.

He began to slowly crawl up her body with his eyes. Her skirt was much shorter and tighter then usual giving a very generous view of her shapely legs and her hips. His view continued to crawl up stopping a little too long at her chest which was forming rather nicely. Tai nodded. There was no denying. This girl was going to grow up into a drop-dead beauty in a few short years. She might even give Mimi some competition. Beautiful or not this girl was several years younger then him. Going out with her would be like going out with his sister and that didn't seem right. He finally reached her face. Her eyes still shining as she waited for a positive answer.

"You have to admit Yolei this is rather short notice and I don't think I can go…." He noticed her hopeful eyes begin to dim as they began to fill with tears. "I can't go without having to double check my schedule that is." He rephrased. Immediately her expression changed to one of shocked happiness. He continued, "I don't think I have to do anything, but I have to check none the less. I'll call you later tonight if I'm free, ok?" She nodded unable to find words to express how she felt at the moment. Tai breathed a sign of relief. The crisis had been adverted for the time being.

Tai looked around the school courtyard. There was something wrong that he had just noticed. "Yolei, have you seen Kari?" he asked. Yolei having regained her voice by now nodded, "Yeah, she said she was going to pay Gatomon a quick visit in the digital world." Tai sighed.

"That girl is always running off on her own. I better go with her then. Later Yolei. I'll call you later tonight ok." He walked into the school and looking back saw Yolei twirling around and giggling happily as she skipped off home.

Inside the school a bored and lonely Kari stood still as she contemplated her dilemma. It was clear that no one would be able to go with her. "Life is so boring now. I wonder how Tai was able to put up with this calmness after our first adventure." She said aloud. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she failed to notice the talk, dark, and menacing figure that had appeared behind her. Its shadowed hands reached towards her slowly as she stood oblivious to her silent assailant. Suddenly with out warning the hands grasped her shoulders. "Kari!" the figure growled in a low and dark voice.

She was so caught up in her own world she didn't notice till it was to late. She felt someone appear behind her. She felt the hands grasp her and the dark voice. Her body froze. Visions of Myotismon appeared in her mind as she remembered the terror she felt with she was first captured by him. She remembered his cold hands, the vicious smile, and his empty eyes. He returned. Somehow he had come back from the dead again and was here right behind her and was about to extract his revenge on her. Her mind quickly went to Gatomon only to realize that Gatomon wasn't here. She needed someone to help her. Her mind quickly scanned images of people she knew. Images of people she thought could help her. To her surprise TK and Davis weren't considered. Instead a picture of a boy a few years older then her with brown eyes and messy hair appeared. The boy was her original protector, her original hero. It was her brother Tai that she thought of in her time of need. Though it had seemed like an eternity had passed in her mind only a second had passed in the real world. Her body now acting on fear and instinct sucked in a huge gulp of air and she screamed. She screamed louder then she ever screamed in her life. She screamed out Tai's name in hopes that wherever he was he would hear her and come rushing to her rescue with Agumon at his side. That he would fight Myotismon off and force him back into whatever hole he crawled out of and then wrap his arms around her and comfort her till she stopped crying.

She felt the dark claws of Myotismon disappear from her shoulders as she was pulled into a warm embrace. She heard a voice calling out to her. "Kari! Kari! Please calm down. It's just me. Please stop crying." She looked up towards to voice into the soft brown eyes of her brother Tai. His eyes laced with concern and his voice dripping with worry. "Tai!" she cried as she buried herself into his chest crying softly. She felt his embrace tighten around her insuring her that nothing would happen to her.

"Kari what's wrong?" she heard him say. She held his shirt tighter "Myotismon! He was here. He was after me." She managed to say in between sobs. She felt almost ashamed of herself for admitting this. It was like she was admitting that she was still scared of the boogieman.

"Myotismon." Tai repeated as realization clicked in his mind. He had never really considered the long term effects that their battles in the digital world had had on them. He cursed the fates for placing such a burden on his sister. Even though everyone knew that Myotismon was long gone and there was no coming back for him this time she still feared him. A tear fell down Tai's cheek. He knew that because of what Kari was forced to go through with Myotismon he would always be alive in her world. He would always be after her. Waiting for her in the darkest corners of her mind ready to pounce when she least expected. Always preying on her fear.

"Kari, I promise I will never let anyone hurt you. I'll always be there to protect you." He said his arms tightening even more around her. She continued to stain his shirt with her tears for a few more minutes before she calmed down. She let out a few more sobs before releasing her grip on Tai. She stood up and wiped her eyes with the palm of her hand. "Thanks Tai."

"No problem. I'm just sorry that I scared you."

A look of realization washed over her face and was quickly replaced with anger. "That was you!" She yelled. Tai wasn't exactly sure what happened after that. He just saw a very anger Kari, a flash of a fist, and the next thing he knew a sharp pain hit his stomach as he doubled over on the ground. He groaned, "If I ever need someone beaten up I remember to come to you." To his relief this produced a slight giggle out of Kari calming her down a bit as she helped her brother back to his feet.

"What's this?" She asked as she saw the bag of spilled goods.

"I was thinking we could just hang out together today. That is of course if you're done beating me up." Tai replied while holding his gut.

Kari picked up the spilled treats and placed them back in the bag taking an extra moment to examine the cherry brand soda. "Is this for me?" she asked indicating the soda.

"Yeah, it's no secret that you like cherry right?" Tai answered in a matter of fact manner.

"Thanks, I was actually planning to go to the digital world for awhile today."

"Great, it'll be like a mini-picnic."

Kari nodded and smiled. "We'll make a date out of it."

Tai laughed. "Speaking of dates, guess what? Yolei actually asked me out today"

"WHAT!" Kari yelled out. Tai stepped back a bit shocked by his sister's sudden outburst. Even Kari herself was surprised by the extremity of her response. Upon hearing her own voice Kari tried to calm herself down, but for some reason a pang of what seemed like jealous rage was developing in her stomach preventing her from lowering her voice. "And you said YES! You better not have said yes!" she continued to bellow. Kari knew Yolei's habit of chasing pretty faced guys, but Tai wasn't just another pretty faced boy. He was the best guy she had ever known and he was also her brother. There was no way she was going to let Yolei just throw him under the category of a pretty face like she has to hundreds of other guys.

Tai waved his hand a bit gesturing to her to calm down. "I told her I'll think about it, but if you're that uncomfortable with the idea I'll tell her no when we get back home. I was planning on doing that either way. I mean going out with her would be like going out with you" Tai said.

The jealous beast in Kari's stomach resided only to be replaced by a strange hot fury. "What does that mean? You saying I'm not worth going out with?" she yelled back refusing to lower her voice in any degree. Again Tai was taken back by the sudden ferociousness of her question.

Tai desperately struggled with his words trying to phrase an answer that would be acceptable and tactful, but conversation was never a strong point for Tai. "Well Yolei's around your age so in a strange manner it would be like going out with you and you're… well you're Kari. You're my sister."

Kari was still mad as hell and for some reason she couldn't figure out why. As a result she placed little thought into what she was saying. She turned her back towards Tai and huffed, "And I suppose if I wasn't your sister you wouldn't go out with me cause I'm just 'Kari'." She said her name in a rather sarcastic manner as if she was mocking Tai's answer. She stood, back towards Tai with her arms crossed waiting for an answer. She waited but for some reason no replied came. She turned towards Tai ready to yell at him again out of impatience only to find a bewildered Tai his head hung down and a deep red covering his cheeks. It was then that Kari's fury finally resided this time to be replaced with guilt. She barely realized what she had just said and the questions she asked. She finally realized the awkward and uncomfortable position she had placed her brother in. They stood silent for what seemed like ages. Finally Tai broke the silence.

"Kari, you're a great girl. You're considerate, understanding, you have a great sense of humor and you're very beautiful. I'm glad to have you as my sister and I'm sure that any guy you chose to go out with should consider themselves very lucky. If I was one of those guys I know I would." It was clear that Tai felt uncomfortable giving such an answer, but he was none the less honest in it.

"Tai I'm sorry." Kari said with a guilt filled voice. "I don't know what came over me. I just got so anger and…." She felt a finger on her lips silencing her as she looked up at Tai.

"Kari, we're here." And sure enough they had already reached the computer lab door. Tai reached out and opened. "I'm sure Gatomon and Agumon will be surprised to see us."

"We're going to have to make sure they don't eat all the food though." Kari replied.

"Well they may be surprised to see you but I sure not. I was able to hear you two coming for some time." A third voice said. Kari and Tai look up from each other to see a boy around Tai's age in a very similar green uniform except his was much neater and clean cut. He had a brown hair which was much neater than Tai's and was sitting in front of a computer typing something. He leaned back on his chair and looked at them both. "You know if I didn't know better I would have thought you two were going out from all the yelling I heard in the hallway."


	2. Chapter 2: Cat’s Fury

Yay, update. Thanks to all those who reviewed. (All 3 of you) Props to you all. I really think I'm a crappy writer so reviews give me that hint of confidence to write. Sorry this update is late. I'm going to try to update every Saturday, but due to a computer fault the original copy of this chapter (the one I was going to post on Oct. 8) got deleted so I had to rewrite the whole thing. It sucked but I had a small fan base to provide for so I kept at it lol. Enjoy. Oh yeah, I don't own Digimon or any of the other characters her yada yada YODA!

Warning: You should know this but if you don't know yet, this is TaiKari. Don't like it get out.

Mirror Images

Written by: Juggalomalice

Chapter 2: Cat's Fury

"Izzy, what are you doing here?" Tai asked surprised to see the computer wiz kid.

"I got an e-mail from Tentomon today. He said something about a strange energy reading in one of the sectors so I decided to stop by and check it out." Izzy explained. He gave the two siblings a casual glance. "And what brings you two here this time of day?"

"We were thinking of visiting Agumon and Gatomon and having a small picnic." Tai answered holding up the bag of goodies as he and Kari walked behind Izzy so they could glance over their friend's shoulder at the monitor.

"Quite a coincidence." Izzy replied as his hands flashed over the keyboard and a sector by sector map of the Digital World appeared on the screen.

"Why do you say that?" Kari asked

"Well you see," Izzy began as his hands once again became a blur as a section of the map was highlighted and zoomed in on. "The energy anomaly happened here." He said pointing to a small white square. "I have Tentomon investigating as we speak. Agumon and Gatomon were here." Izzy added pointing again to another white square a small distance away from the first. "Since they were the closes to the event so I contacted them and asked if they would move to Sector E-24 which happens to be right next to the sector in question and be on standby incase Tentomon needed help. Agumon agreed, but Gatomon seemed a bit catty, no pun intended, saying she was hunger and Agumon had agreed to buy her dinner."

"Those two have been spending a lot of time together now that I think about it." Kari added candidly.

"Really?" Tai asked moving the conversation off tangent.

"Yeah, I'm just glad Gatomon has someone to spend time with. Since the defeat of MaloMyotismon the digimon haven't been spending as much time with each other like they use too."

"We should get everyone together and have a reunion party. I'm sure that would make everyone's day." Tai stated.

"That's a great idea Tai! We could even invite some of the digimon like Androidmon and Meremon and everyone else. It'll be the biggest bash in the Digital World's history!" The two siblings began to exciting note various party ideas seemingly forgetting about Izzy and the current situation.

Izzy gave a rather abrupt cough which caught Tai and Kari's attention as he glared at each of them in turn. "A party is a great idea, but until then can we please stay focused?" the mature teen asked annoyed. Kari and Tai went silent both nodding in agreement and feeling ashamed at just being scowled. "Now," Izzy began content with the attention of his friends again, "Around 10:45 this morning, Sector E-23 experienced a huge digital energy spike." Izzy pulled up a small graph display by the map. "Right here. H e said pointing got a huge spike in a rather straight forward line graph.

"What's it mean?" Tai asked confused as various numbers and line began to run by the screen.

"Well the energy released is very similar to the energy created when a digital portal opens, but this one seems slightly different. After that huge spike the ratings dropped back to normal but since then have been steadily climbing back up. Aside from the energy levels there appears to be no physical change. It's very confusing."

Just then a small video chat window popped up in the center of the screen as a small cat like creature appeared on it. She would have been considered cute if she didn't look so pissed.

"Hey, Genius Boy!" the cat creature yelled through the computer screen. "How long do we have to be here? The restaurant closes in several hours! If we don't leave now we won't be able to make it in time for the King Fish special and I'm starving!"

"Gatomon!" Kari exclaimed as she pushed Izzy aside a bit so she could she her partner better.

"Kari!" The cat digimon exclaimed back. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Hey Gatomon." Tai greeted as he stood next to Kari. "Is Agumon there?"

"Right here Tai." The small orange dinosaur said as he pushed Gatomon to the side a bit so that they were both cramped in front of the view screen. Gatomon pushed Agumon to the side again as her paws gripped the monitoring device that she was speaking into.

"Kari! Tai! You two have to get that meanie Izzy to let us leave. I'm so hungry." Gatomon pleaded. Agumon's head popped up in front of the monitor in between Gatomon's arms knocking her back, "And she's been beating me up to past the time blaming me because I agreed to help." Gatomon got back up and pounced on Agumon's head knocking him down so that again Gatomon dominated the screen. "It is your fault!" She yelled at the downed digimon. "I just wanted to spend a nice quite evening dinner with you, but no. You have to go and play hero and drag me along!"

Kari gave an uneasy laugh and Tai was beginning to fear for his best friend's life. Izzy rolled himself back in front of the screen. "Well you can't. We still have what could be a very potential threat to the digital world developing here." Izzy stated in an assertive voice but it was very clear that he was nervous having to stand up against Gatomon. Gatomon just stared at him, clearly furious. A vein in her brow became visible as it began to twitch and her face slowly turned to a crimson red. Agumon was seen in the background taking cover behind a tree stump. Even the three digidestined, who were in a completely different world slowly backed away from the computer screen. Izzy's mind raced. If he didn't say something now to calm the cat down he knew there was a very good chance he would go permanently deaf from the yelling he was about to get. He glanced at Tai and saw the bag of food he held as he remembered why Tai and Kari came here in the first place.

"But," Izzy hastily said as he pushed Tai and Kari in front of him before the white furry could rip him a new one, "Tai and Kari have food and they wanted to go the digital world."

"Really!" Gatomon asked her expression quickly changing into one of happiness. Both siblings nodded in a dumbfound manner unsure how else to answer. "That's great! I'll wait for you here." The cat said cheerfully as she ran off towards the tree stump that Agumon was hiding behind. "Agumon!" she playfully yelled as she jumped behind the stump and with that the video window closed. Kari and Tai regarded each other in a very confused manner before looking back at Izzy who was apparently shivering a bit.

"Izzy?" Kari asked slightly concerned with his behavior.

Izzy looked up at her, smiled dumbly and said, "You know Kari that digimon of yours scares me sometimes." A deep laughter filled the room before Izzy began to shuffle them off into the Digital World to met Gatomon fearing a second communication from her.

A bright flash of light filled the room as the two were transported to the Digital World. Shortly afterwards a similar flash emulated from a small monitor in a small clearly in the woods as Kari and Tai rematerialized out of it. The two quickly looked around them to gain their bearings. The location they had arrived at was rather pleasant. There was a nice growth of various flowers growing around and the nearby tress provided a good amount of shade from the sun. The sky was a bit cloudy but there was still a good amount of light. Overall it was a great day to be outside.

"Kari!" the cat digimon yelled as she leapt into the young girl's arms.

"Gatomon!" Kari exclaimed in response as she petted Gatomon "It's great to see you again."

"Hey Gatomon," came Tai's voice as he interrupted the little reunion "Where's Agumon?'

"Oh, he went to get some more snacks from some the nearby vending machines." The white cat answered as she jumped out of Kari's arms. "Come on. We'll set things up before he gets back." Gatomon stated before running off to a location near a tree that seemed ideal for a picnic.

Tai smiled as he placed the bag of food he held on the ground and stretched his arms out before placing them behind the back of his head. He looked up at the sky and stared at the clouds. "You know what?" he said at last, "I got a feeling today is going to be a good day."

Kari looked up at her brother as he posed there in his nonchalant yet confident manner. She had seen him strike the pose a hundred times, but for some reason it seemed different today. His beaming eyes and his bright smile which never seemed to lose its' luster captivated her. A few clouds broke apart allowing a beam of sunlight to shine on Tai as if the Heavens themselves were smiling at his confidence. Kari continued to stare and she could have sworn her heart stop in its entirety. Her body and mind froze as she continued to stare at him as a smile and a deep red blush creped on her face and the only thought that managed to free its self in her mind was, _"God, he looks ten times more attractive the usual."_ This thought by itself spurred numerous other thoughts in her head, but she was too captivated by Tai to pay them any attention.

Tai, taking notice of the long silence, glanced over at his sister to see her staring at him. A deep red covered her face and her eyes had a distant and dreamy expression. For some reason Tai was reminded of how Yolei had looked earlier when she asked him out. "Kari, are you alright?" he finally asked.

The sound of Tai's voice was apparently enough to shake Kari out of whatever dream she was in for she immediately turned away from Tai embarrassed. "Yeah, I'm fine." She answered without looking at him. She took a few steps forward before glancing over her shoulder at Tai and said, "It's just for a moment back there, when the light hits you just right, you looked really cool." She giggled as she said this before dashing off after Gatomon.

Tai smiled at the hearing this. Sure it came from his sister, but it was still nice to get a compliment every now and then. Tai was always popular with girls or at least he use to be. Ever since Matt's band had taken off he had some how become a second rate guy. So it wasn't often that a cute girl called him cool. A thought passed through Tai's head, _"Is it alright for me to think my sister is cute? Sure, she's my sister and she is cute. Not like I'm some pervert who's checking her out right" _Tai laughed at himself and his absurd thoughts as he picked up the bag he had left on the floor and followed his overly excited sister.

Tai sat down leaning against the nearby tree as he pulled out the various treats from the bag as Kari knelt down besides him and helped arranged things. Gatomon simply stared and drooled at the food presented before her. It wasn't long before the three of them saw a large moving mass of snack bags and drinks approaching them. They watched as the living snack ball slowly wadded towards them until it finally stopped in front of them.

"Hope I'm not too late." The snack ball stated. Tai gave the ball a puzzled look.

"Agumon? Is that you under that mess?"

"Tai!" The prehistoric digimon exclaimed as he dropped the pile of snacks he was carrying with the rest of the food. "It's good to see you again." Agumon stated as he walked over and hugged her partner. Tai was glad to finally see Agumon again after so long and returned the hug. It was a sweet, if not a short lived, display of friendship as they both broke the huge off fairly earlier. Something about wanting to appear sensitive, but still masculine in front of the girls they mumbled.

The four friends sat around the pile of food and began to split it up amongst themselves. Agumon at Tai's left with Kari sitting on his right and Gatomon next to her. Kari rummaged through the lot of bags that Agumon had brought.

"Agumon," She stated out loud with a confused expression on her face after awhile, "Don't you think this is a bit too much food for just the four of us?"

"No worries Kari." He answered with an all-knowing expression. "Most of it is for Gatomon. She may be small but she can pack it down when she's hungry."

"Are you saying I'm fat Agumon?" The cat digimon yelled in response to his comment.

"Of course not. I'm simply stating that when you're hungry you tend to eat a lot. I would never call you fat." Agumon defended. Gatomon just stared at him. Her tail swaying behind her in a threatening manner unsure of how to take Agumon's comment.

Tai's eyebrow rose. There was a strange tension between Agumon and Gatomon today. Not a bad tension, but a strange one. Agumon seemed to be intentionally trying to tease Gatomon, but that really seemed out of character for Agumon. Also Gatomon was always the aggressive type, but it almost seemed like everything Agumon was saying set her off. Tai was very puzzled but he decided it was nothing and pushed his deductions out of his head. He could play Detective Tai another time. Right now he was interested in what his friend had been up too.

"So Agumon," Tai began, "What have you been up to all this time? I've heard that you and Gatomon have been spending a lot more time together. What's that all about?"

"Nothing really." Gatomon answered for him. "We just get together every few days for lunch or dinner. Nothing special."

"Nothing special she says." Agumon snorted

"What do you mean by that Agumon?" Tai asked.

"Every time we go out it's like Ultimate Digimon Wrestling. She gets in fights with everyone. On average I have to beat up anywhere from 3-5 other digimon a night."

"Wow!" Kari said slightly shocked with her partner's aggressive behavior, "What did they do to get you so mad."

"Kari, you know I wouldn't start a fight if I didn't have a good reason. All those guys deserved every beating that Agumon gave them. They were all rude jerks. Making obscene jokes, talking at rude volumes and making cat calls at me." Gatomon said in her defense. Tai let out a small laugh which caught everyone's attention. "What's so funny?" Gatomon asked glaring at Tai.

"No, its just you said cat calls and you being a cat and all." Tai continued to laugh only to receive a death glare from the white feline. Tai swallowed his laughter. "I thought it was a pun." He explained in a voice that was almost a whisper.

"Don't go playing the innocent victim Gatomon!" Agumon nearly shouted, "One time she called Leomon, the King of Beasts himself, a giant pussy cat."

"He took the last salmon sandwich!" Gatomon explained.

"There was no way I was going to fight the Beast King himself." Agumon continued with his story ignoring Gatomon's comment. "To say the least, Leomon was pissed so I swung Gatomon over my shoulder and just walked out and didn't look back. It wasn't as easy as it sounds because Gatomon kept clawing and punching my back. It was rather painful."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gatomon said in the most innocent of voices and demeanors. The cat's cute denial was enough to get a laugh out of everyone present.

"Either way, in the end the girl is more trouble then she's worth." Agumon continued shortly afterwards.

"Am not." Gatomon stated

"Are too." Agumon reinstated

"Are not!" Gatomon raged clearly becoming irritated.

"Are too." Agumon said with a smile in mock annoyance.

"Are not and if you say other wise I swear I'll make sure you go extinct with the rest of the dinosaurs!" The feline threaten.

"Are too." Agumon stated in utter confidence.

"That does it! You're dead lizard boy!" Gatomon yelled as she pounced towards Agumon with her claws out with what seemed like a clear intent to kill. Agumon continued to beam his confident smile, a trait that he apparently rubbed off from Tai, and seemed to not hold the deadly cat threat. Instead of taking cover as Gatomon bore down on him Agumon, in a smooth and graceful action that could only be described as incredible luck or umber leet ninjustu skills, scooped up a chocolate covered rice ball from the opened package next to him and placed in squarely in Gatomon's opened mouth. The cat digimon seemingly stopped in mid-air in shock, but after a split-second realized what had happened and calmly landed on her feet and chewed happily on the rice ball. With an unnatural smile on her face Gatomon had apparently forgotten any reason she was mad. Both Tai and Kari let out a slight oww for this impressive display of skill on Agumon's behalf.

With Gatomon calmed down the four old friends continued to eat and exchanged pleasantries. Talking about various and diverse subjects of the others lives. Kari spoke of recent developments in her Photography class and her part in the school's yearbook. There was also talk and congratulations upon hearing of Tai's play-by-play story of last week's soccergame where his team accomplished an impressive victory over the visiting team.

"Tai, why didn't you tell me you had a soccer game last week?" Kari whined.

"Oh, well you had the date with Davis on that day and I didn't want you to miss that so I didn't say anything."

"That wasn't a date!" Kari retorted, "The gang just wanted to see a movie together. I would have canceled if I knew you had a game. You know I love to see you play." She said as she sat up on her knees and began to playfully push Tai.

"But you've seen me play a hundred times. You've never missed one of my games so I thought it be good if you spend sometime with your friends instead of me."

"Exactly! I've never missed a game till now. How could you ruin my record?" Kari said in mock anger. "You do know this means I have to take you out for a victory dinner this weekend, right?"

"Ok, I guess I had that coming." Tai admitted with a laugh

"Just make sure she doesn't get you kicked out Tai." Agumon blurted out in laughter before clasping his snout shut having realized what he said.

"I said I was sorry!" The formally calm Gatomon bellowed.

"Gatomon, what's he talking about?" Kari inquired.

"Oh I got us kicked out of several restaurants due to my rough behavior. They were dumps either way." The cat said in her defense.

"For your information," Agumon said in his matter-of-fact voice, "I happen to like the Flaming Koromon."

"Yeah, but those Koromon won't ban you permanently. You're like a living legend to them."

"True that." Agumon agreed beaming with pride, "Anyway the manager said I could go back so long as I didn't bring that crazy Gatomon girlfriend of mine." Agumon quoted laughing out loud.

"Girlfriend!" the siblings shouted simultaneity. Kari quickly glanced at Gatomon whose white fur was slowing turning red as she inconspicuously craved pictures into the ground with her claws. Tai looked at his partner seeking confirmation.

"No, no, no!" Agumon said while waving his claws in front of his face, "That's what the manager said. There's nothing going on between Gatomon and me I assur…." But Agumon was unable to finish his sentence as a half-eaten yogurt ball smacked him with deadly force in between his eyes. The cool vanilla desert spattering all over his face.

"Jerk!" Gatomon yelled abruptly at the stunned digimon before storming off into the nearby forest.

"Tai," Agumon said as he slowly stood up and wiped the yogurt off his face, "Is there something worse then being in deep trouble?" he asked with a worried expression.

"Yeah, deep shit." Tai answered.

"Oh, well in that case I'm in deep deep shit." Agumon stated. "Guys, can you excuse me for a moment." With that Agumon raced into the forest after the enraged cat.

"Wow, I knew they were spending time together, but I had no they were going out." Kari stated as Agumon disappeared in the brush.

"Same here. I just feel sorry for Agumon. He's so going to die." Tai jokingly said and made silent prayer on behalf of his partner who had to endure the wrath of a female Gatomon's fury. "May his sprit rest in peace." He prayed in a sing-song voice.

A few minutes passed as the two humans quietly enjoyed the scenery. There wasn't much left to talk about and Kari was growing a little uneasy with the silence.

"So" Kari finally said.

"So?" Tai repeated.

Kari giggled a bit at the awkward situation she was in and finally a mischievous grin creped on her face. She wasn't sure why she smiled and she didn't really know what she was trying to accomplish. She just felt she had to ask him something.

"So Tai," She began in a casual manner, "Any girls you've had you're eye on?"

"Uh?" Tai was a little taken back at the suddenness of the question, but quickly gain his composure. "No not really. I'm just a single bachelor looking for the perfect girl I guess."

Kari's smile grew wider at the sound of this. She was glad that he wasn't interested in anyone. That made her happy for some reason, but it seemed to act like a two-sided sword for she found herself hurt by the possibility that he wasn't interested in her. _"Wait, why do I want him to be interested in me?" _She thought. Her face turned a bright crimson as she slowly began to realize something about herself. Suddenly she felt an elbow nudge her breaking her chain of thought. She turned around to see Tai smiling at her.

"So Kari," Tai began in a similar fashion as Kari, "Anybody you interested in. There's got to be someone. I've heard you even have a fan club at your school and let's not forget two guys who would do just about anything for you."

Kari broke out in laughter. "Don't even mention that fan club. They're nothing but creepy nerds and stalkers. As for TK and Davis, don't get me wrong they're nice guys. I just don't like them like that. I don't think there's anyone I like."

Kari glanced up at her brother. He was staring at her with his trademark smile. She looked at him and smiled. His wild hair blowing slightly in the wind, his deep brown eyes that she always found herself getting lost in, and that smile that just captivated her. His perfect facial features. How could Sora pass Tai up for Matt? Kari just couldn't figure it out. She moved closer to him and placed her head on his chest.

Tai smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her. For some reason he felt kind of sad when Kari said she didn't like anyone. He didn't know why though. He was feeling something similar to how he felt when Sora told him she didn't like him. It was the strangest thing in the world and he had no idea why he was thinking about those sort of things now of all times.

Kari felt her brother's arm wrap around her. She smiled to herself enjoying the warmth he was providing her as she buried herself deeper in his chest. "Yeah, I don't think there's anyone I like." She repeated as she listened to the rhythmic beat of his heart.

"But I think there's someone I love."

Ending rant rant rants lol. This chapter was long. Longer then I planned. What sucks is that I was going to make it longer. (Can you believe me?) I decided against it because it's already 10pgs and its 1:45am here. The whole Gatomon and Agumon relationship thing was just a random idea that I threw in. I think it worked out well. Anyway, next chapter things are going to get confusing. Like really confusing. I'm sure you've all already figured out where this is going. See you this Saturday. (I hope)


End file.
